Blink
by amberholic89
Summary: My explanation of Arizona and Addison meeting for the first time.


**Just a quick thing I wrote after the episode Blink. I really think that Arizona and Addison would have been introduced even if it didn't happen on the show.**

**Feedback is all ways welcome.**

**Disclaimer : I wish I owned them but unfortunately they belong whoever owns them.**

Callie knew this was going to be a bad idea. As soon as it was mentioned to her, she felt her stomach drop and her palms get sweaty. But now, actually witnessing it, all those symptoms got a lot worse.

Addison and Arizona stood face-to-face with Callie helplessly standing by watching them stare each other down. Their eyes were locked and narrowed to slits. Neither woman had moved since they had been introduced and now Callie was looking around for help.

Slowly Addison's eyes wandered down Arizona and Arizona's did the same to Addison's. Callie looked on in confusion, furrowing her brow and tilting her head slightly. Just as she took a breath to speak Mark came up behind her and nudged her shoulder.

"What's going on?" He asked in confusion, keeping his voice low. "Why are they both checking each other out?"

Callie simply shrugged and continued to watch her girlfriend and her best friend look each other up and down.

Arizona's eyes came back up to rest on the other doctor's face. She was beautiful. She had a 40's-50's famous actress look about her, making her one of the most gorgeous women Arizona had ever met.

Addison's eyes darted over the blonde's body, seeing why Callie had been taken with her from the beginning. Even when she wasn't speaking, she had a certain feel about her, something that made her different from everyone else. She defiantly looked like a Peds surgeon. She had a bear printed on her white coat; a pocket full of what Addison assumed was lollies of some kind and heelys on her feet. All together, the blonde was a very beautiful woman.

Mark smiled as he watched the two women starting to out stare each other again. His grin turned into a smirk as he heard Callie let out a frustrated sigh.

Addison's mouth formed a small smile. "Hmmm" she hummed moving her eyes to Callie's as did Arizona. "I like her.

Arizona's face split into a huge grin and she nodded. "I like her too"

Callie's jaw dropped. "So you spent the last ten minutes doing what exactly? I mean apart from making me a nervous wreck wondering if you are gonna like each other." An angry sigh escaped her and she started to mutter under her breath in Spanish.

Arizona giggled and Mark and Addison both had smiles on their faces. "Oh Calliope, relax. Nothing bad was going to happen. This is me we are talking about." She turned back to Addison and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Addison said grasping Arizona's hand and shaking it. She had decided that she genuinely liked Arizona. She was an amazing surgeon, the head of Peds and managed to call Callie 'Calliope' and not get yelled at.

A pager went off, and all four of them checked their pagers.

"It's mine" Arizona said sighing. She tucked the pager back into her pocket, gave Callie a quick kiss and waved a bye to the others. "Nice to meet you Addison" she called out.

"You too"

Callie watched Arizona's retreating form until she sped around the corner on her heeleys. Addison and Mark watched with amusement as she craned her head to get one last look at her. Sighing quietly, Callie turned back to her friends.

"What?" She asked, taking in the smirks that seemed to be plastered on their faces. Mark and Addison turned to each other and then back to Callie.

"Nothing" they said in unison, their smiles growing bigger.

"So that is the Peds Surgeon you told me you kissed last time I was up here?" Addison asked pointing her finger in the general direction that Arizona rolled off in.

"Yeah, lots of stuff has happened since then but it all worked out." A small smile came to Callie's face as she thought of how much had happened since that night in Joe's Bar's dirty bathroom.

"Okay this girly feely thing is great, but my daughter is waiting in a room for you. So lets go." Mark said causing Addison to turn around and look at him.

"Yes, let's not keep her waiting. Bye Callie" Mark and Addison waved to Callie and walked off to see little Sloan.


End file.
